koopakidfandomcom-20200213-history
Bowser's Messenger
"Where can I sleep over when that scary landlord comes over?" - The Mafia's Thunder Bowser's Messenger (usually just called 'Messenger') is a fan-made character created by Freezeflame22. He is a major character in the Koopa Kids. He is Bowser's messenger, as the name implies. He is a happy go-lucky person, and wants to be cool when he isn't, and also gets sad or scared frequently over little things, but is never afraid to show his true emotions. His job is to hold meetings for the kids, but sometimes they're about his personal problems. He isn't the smartest of characters. Unfortunately, he died in part 4 of The Mafia's Thunder, as he took a blast from Electro and Zero to protect Kamek. Past When he was at school, he wanted to try out for the football team, but was too fat. He always got picked on because he was very chubby. When he was looking for a job, he didn't get good enough marks on his exams, and couldn't do anything. One time when he was sitting in a dumpster however, he met Kamek while he was doing the shopping for Bowser. He talked to him for a while and they liked each other, so Kamek brought him on to the airship for a job, and Bowser gave him the position of a Messenger. Personality He is a wimp who tries to be cool. He dressed himself up to look like Roy and always tries to impress the kids. He is very happy for the most part, but cries when something scary, from his point of view, happens, even though most things aren't that scary at all, and usually messes up things he tries to do. He's pretty unlucky, and does nearly everything Kamek says. He's also quite dumb, but not to the same extent as some other characters, such as Private Goomp. In part 2 of The Mafia's Thunder he got mad and shouted at Bowser and some of his minions. He always shows his true emotions and never hides them. Appearance He wears a dark blue helmet with a red stripe on it, black sunglasses, and a dark blue shell with a white casing. The front of his shell and mouth are pale yellow, and his skin is regular yellow, and his shell covers his entire body, like all Boom Booms. He has claws on his hands and feet, and wears spiked cuffs on his wrists. The top of his mouth is curved. Under his helmet he has a green head and ginger hair. Powers & Abilities Messenger is shown to be quite fast and strong, hence why he's a messenger. He is shown to ram into things using his strength and speed. Relationship with other characters Messenger is mostly okay with most people, as he isn't an angry person so he doesn't have negative opinions about most people. Roy Messenger seems to have some admiration for Roy, as he dressed himself up to look similar to him. He wants to seem cool to all the kids, and Roy seemed like the coolest of the bunch to him. Bowser Bowser is Messenger's boss, and Messenger seems to like him and view him as a friend. Kamek Kamek is Messenger's closest friend, and he helps Kamek with some of his plans and sees him as a wise person. He even sacrificed himself for Kamek, as mentioned earlier. Toadette & Sam Messenger is friends with these two through Kamek, and he seems to have a positive relationship with them, and thinks that they're cool. Trivia * His sprites were made from Roy's Super Princess Peach sprites. * His real name is Roger Nathaniel Benson. B - Category:Boom Boom Category:Boys Category:Members of Toadette's gang Category:Unlucky people Category:Decased Category:Overweight Characters Category:Dimwits Category:Heroes' Category:Heroes Category:Adults Category:The Koopa Kids Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters